warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Devstream 59/@comment-71.172.26.249-20150914000700
What they should do is bring back the alpha system in when each level of the weapon allowed you to customize vairants on it including dmg,crit chance/multipler, status, and fire rate. by introducing this they can keep the mods but also allow certain weapons previously or current never used cus they cant compete like say 80% of them in mid to end teir missions. expanding the customizing passively as the weapon keeps leveling up to including punch through, travel speed, reload etc. and create it so for say 2-5k or some affordable credit system can reset all passive upgrade points so it allows players to play around and make it so any gun so do any job. by doing this is turns the tennos into weaponmasters and weaponsmiths by knowing a weapon by using it more a tenno can improve their weapon of trade to be beyond what it originally starts out as. so even say a 10% status weapon can be passively customized with max level and potatoe up to a 40% status weapon. simply making multishot just consume ammo is not a good fix and infact completely pointless theyll now be uninstalled and replaced with just another element mod since all your doing is just making the player hit the "fire button" less with a reworked multishot consuming ammo. the mods act like lost technology making the gun do something it normally cant do soooooo everyones grinding to get the rare multishot mods and upgrading them to full is now making all that time and credit cost completely moot. by making it cost more ammo it completelyt removes the point of multishot which is allowing low ammo weapons be used on par with high ammo weapons like shotguns so they have to reload less and have more chances per shot to do crits and procs nad dmg. they should instead iono buff other mods so they arnt completely worthless like the noise reduction mods completely pointless cus every single missions goes like this " enter mission run through hallways, see enemy, shoot enemy, get to objective, kill objective or kill till timer is done." noise reduction or noiseless weapons in general are pointless reason people use bows is cus of insanely high dmg per crit shot its why even at high tier still see dread cus you get super high red crits of 60k if not more if your fully formad to hold maxed serration and heavy cal. putting a penalty on the dmg mods cus they are "mandatory" just slaps the player in the face they are mandatory cus enemies become bullet sponges and need more dmg to put them down might as well just "nerf" all elemental mods and such cus they are needed to do dmg and might as well nerf crit mods cus crit weapons NEED them. buffing currently pointless mods would do alot better or make it so 8 weapons "boltor prime, dread, soma prime, ogris, penta, torid, amprex, and tiberon to a point" then you wouldnt be nerfing dmg mods. shotguns were complete and total JUNK until they got a passive dmg buff now they are broken especially the hek with its 320% multishot which gives it a 16 ammo clip and status out the ass. now shotguns are some of the more used weapons cus their dmg is not on par with the high end games. same problem with warframes while they are fun " ember, banshee, hydroid, zephyr, oberon, and sayrn." they all are completely outclassed in high end tier. which is always the following party. "trinity,nova, loki, frost" why? full life and energy and super dmg reduction-trin. massive slow and double dmg-nova. ZERO ranged threat from guns-loki. and recastible 360 degree cover of huge range that completely freezes enemies-frost. before it was mag/mesa/frost and who gives a shit. because mag would just feed the mesa with eenergy while she just became a turret and peacemakers everything. but changed Gmag so only her loot got pulled. thankfully with excal and frost and now saryn and valk all frames will get very much needed reworks so every single one can compete from starting to high tier so long as they are played well and have complimenting mods.